


Sunday at the Burrow

by cami_soul



Series: What He Doesn't Know [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: This short story is about Draco’s first visit to the Burrow with his boyfriend, Harry.





	Sunday at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my story What He Doesn’t Know. You should be able to read this as a stand-alone. I have planned a couple more, short follow ups and then a longer sequel to that story.

“This was a mistake Potter. I’ll just return home and meet you there later,” Draco tried to turn around but was stopped by Harry’s hand on his arm. 

“Come on Draco, you agreed. No backing out now,” Harry and Draco had apparated to the end of the lane that led to the Burrow. After weeks of cajoling and persuasion, Harry had convinced Draco to attend Sunday dinner at the Burrow. He had anticipated that Draco might try to bail out early, but he hadn’t thought he would try to leave before they even got there.   
“Look, no one wants me there. I’m just going to make everyone uncomfortable,” Draco tried once again to halt their walk up the lane. 

Harry put both arms around Draco and held him close, rubbing small circles on his back. “They do want you there! You go over to Hermione and Ron’s all the time now. And we’ve gone out to dinner with George and Angelina. You liked that. And Blaise will be there, since he’s dating Ginny,” Harry tried to keep his voice calm and comforting. 

“But what about her? She can’t possible want me there,” Draco mumbled into Harry’s neck.

“Ginny? Why would Ginny . . .” Harry was cut off before he could finish his question.

“No, not the Weaslette you idiot!” Draco pulled back to look at Harry angrily. “Her,” he hissed. “Molly! The one who’s like a mother to you!” Draco wilted and shoved his face back into Harry’s neck, “What if she hates me? What am I saying? She already hates me.”

Harry pulled Draco in closer, cradling him to his chest. “Babe, she doesn’t hate you. She asked me to bring you,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. Harry left a trail of gentle kisses from Draco’s ear, across his jaw and ending at his lips where Harry proceeded to kiss him so deeply they both got weak in the knees.

“Oi! Lovebirds! You coming anytime soon? Some of us are hungry!” Ron shouted at the pair from where he and Blaise were now standing at the end of the lane.

“I know he has an amazing arse Potter, but can’t you keep your hands off it long enough to eat a meal?” Blaise added smirking when the two of them sprang apart with guilty expressions.

“You’re just jealous Zabini,” Harry shouted back, trying not to think about the fact that he and Zabini had cross pollenated with Ginny and Draco. Harry turned and threaded his fingers through Draco’s pulling him forward, “Let’s go, before these prats make an even bigger scene.” 

Draco walked along reluctantly, his face still red from being caught snogging Harry. As they got closer they could see the long tables, set up in the garden, laden with more food than could feed a whole quidditch team. A veritable army of gingers stood around talking and laughing.

When they were still twenty feet away, a small figure tore himself away from his mother and started running down the lane toward them. “Day-ko! Day-ko!” Hugo shouted with glee as his chubby little legs carried him as fast as he could. Draco and Harry had babysat for Hermione and Ron a few times and Draco was firmly ensconced as Hugo’s favorite. His godfather, Harry, took this development with good grace because he loved to see his elegant boyfriend seriously mussed up by the toddler. 

Draco’s arms swooped down and caught Hugo just before he fell on his face. Draco tossed him up in the air and then caught him while Hugo squealed with delight. Then he held the little boy easily in his arms as they finished the walk to the table. Greetings were called out to them from the groups of people standing around. 

Hermione walked over to them and held out her arms, “I’m sorry Draco, he got away from me. I’ll take him back.”

“It’s alright, I’ve got him,” Draco answered with a smile, settling the boy firmly on his hip. 

“Well, that leaves me free then,” Hermione turned and pulled Harry into a warm hug, “Hello Harry.” Then she turned and reached up to kiss Draco’s cheek, “I’m glad he could finally convince you.” 

“Haaaarry!” Molly’s voice rang out as she bustled over from the doorway. Harry was soon enfolded in Molly’s arms and rocked back and forth. “Oh, my boy! It’s so good to see you.”

“Molly, it hasn’t been that long,” Harry said sheepishly.

“You missed the last two Sundays!” she argued.

She turned from Harry, “And Draco, we are so glad Harry has finally brought you!” She gave Draco a hug that encompassed both himself and Hugo. “You’ll come every Sunday now.” She stated as a matter of fact. 

“Mum,” Ginny protested, “they might have other plans on some Sundays.” 

“What else could they want to do? On Sundays the family all gathers here, of course they’ll come,” Molly turns to Draco to add, “After we eat, the kids all play quidditch. I seem to recall that you play too, Draco. They can use another seeker.”

“Mum!” Ginny protested, “You’re giving away my position!” Ginny was laughing as she said this, so no one took her too seriously.

Everyone moved to find themselves a seat and Draco found himself sitting with Harry on his left, Hugo on his lap, and George on his right. George took the opportunity to pick his brain about some “Wizard Wheezes” he was developing that were potions based. Hugo took the opportunity to pick all of his favorite foods off of Draco’s plate and eat them. 

Before the meal was finished, Hugo’s head was lying against Draco’s shoulder and Draco was holding him up with one hand and eating with the other. Ron came over and gently lifted the boy away, “I’ll take him in and get him settled. It’s nap time.” 

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand as soon as he was free from Hugo, and threaded their fingers, he kissed their joined hands before resting them on the table top. Harry leaned in and gave Draco a lingering kiss. This prompted a chorus of snickers from the Weasleys currently looking in their direction. 

“All right, the little ones are down for their naps, and Arthur will help me clean up. You lot all go play quidditch, and we’ll have the pudding afterwards.” Molly announced.

The teams were sorted pretty quickly. Hermione and Fleur stated that they had no interest in playing and set themselves up on the edge of the field with folding chairs and a supply of cold cider. Harry, Ron, Blaise and Angelina were on one team as it had been declared that couples could not be on the same team. Draco found himself on a team with Ginny, George and Bill. Each team would have one beater, one keeper, one chaser and one seeker. Harry and Draco were both assigned as seekers. Brooms were handed out from the shed, and they all trooped over to the field. 

Because there was no referee, and an abundance of siblings in this particular quidditch game, there was blatant fouling and trash talking. Ginny in particular seemed to delight in throwing the quaffle directly at Ron instead of trying to aim for the hoops. Angelina was much more dedicated to scoring, and several times she flashed her husband in order to distract him and score ten points. 

So it was no surprise when Harry joined in the teasing, targeting his boyfriend. “Think you’ll finally be able to catch the snitch this time? Give it up Malfoy, you’re never going to beat me! Have you ever actually caught a snitch before? Just keep following me around Malfoy, I’ll show you how it’s done!” 

Draco, to his credit, maintained admirable control over his temper. He was very focused, determined to beat Harry for once. Draco finally caught a glimmer of gold just beyond Harry. Trying not to alert Harry, Draco flew casually over next to him. He hovered close to Harry. Draco leaned in as close as he could and whispered to Harry, in very explicit detail, exactly what he would be doing with his lips and tongue and fingers once he had Harry naked, back at their home. 

Harry’s eyes glazed over and his mouth dropped open. Draco took advantage of Harry’s distraction and took off like a shot after the snitch. Draco was within two feet of it before Harry recovered his wits and also took up the chase. When Draco’s hand closed around the fluttering golden wings, Harry wasn’t even close. A grin split Draco’s normally composed face, and his teammates cheered enthusiastically when he waved the captured snitch in the air. Harry shot a bemused look over at Draco, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. 

When they landed, Ron was already laying into Harry, “What the hell were you thinking Harry? Come on mate, you’re better than the Ferret!”

“Give him a break Ron,” Ginny bumped her shoulder into her brother knocking him off his stride. “Harry can’t help it. He’s in ‘looove’!” she hooted. 

The siblings continued to taunt each other, but Draco wasn’t paying attention any more. Instead he was focused solely on Harry. Could Ginny possibly be right? Harry’s face was bright red and he was fixedly staring at the ground in front of him as they walked back toward the Burrow. 

When they reached the tables, Draco could see that Molly had been busy. Treacle tart, fairy cakes, and a lemon sponge were loading down the tables. Harry quickly seated himself between Rose and Victoire, all three loading their plates with treacle tart. 

Draco helped himself to some lemon sponge, while he accepted the congratulations of the others. He stayed quiet while he watched all of these couples, this family that had accepted him. He had never really had this before, the joking and laughter, the camaraderie, the open affection. The environment at the manor was much more formal and stilted, every word was thought out and weighed before speaking. Draco wasn’t sure how to maneuver in the open and affectionate environment he found himself in. He didn’t think he would ever belong here.

Just then Arthur lowered himself into the empty chair next to Draco’s. He put his hand on Draco’s arm and gave a gentle squeeze. “It means a lot to him that you’re here today,” Arthur nodded in Harry’s direction. “He’s never brought anyone to our Sundays, before.” Arthur’s blue eyes looked steadily into Draco’s. “Molly and I are so pleased you and Harry have found each other. We’ve never seen him as happy and relaxed, as he has been since dating you. Please know that you are always welcome here.” Draco sat silently, too stunned to do anything else. Arthur gave his arm one final squeeze and then stood up to start clearing the tables.

This must have been the signal, because families started gathering their youngsters and everyone was pitching in to bring the tables and chairs back into the house. Before he knew it, Draco was walking back down the lane toward the apparition point with Harry. 

Halfway down the lane Draco stopped walking. Harry turned to him, “Draco, what’s wrong? Did you forget something?”

“Girl Weasley, was she right? What she said . . . was she right? Do you . . . love me? Draco asked anxiously. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted it. He should never have asked that. He decided he didn’t want to know, after all. He couldn’t bear to look Harry in the face right then, so he looked at a point just over his shoulder. 

“I . . . er, um . . . I, just . . . ah, er,” Harry bumbled awkwardly.

“Forget it. That was stupid of me,” Draco schooled his features to reveal none of his disappointment and he started back down the path, moving away from Harry quickly.

“Draco wait!” Harry reached out and grabbed his hand halting his progress. Harry pulled on Draco’s hand to turn him back to face Harry. “Dra-co,” Harry’s voice broke just a little bit and he cleared his throat to try again. “Fuck, this is scary shite,” he mumbled to himself. Harry stared down at their joined hands and took a deep breath. “Yes. Yes, she . . . ah, Merlin Draco! I love you,” Harry’s voice started as a whisper but gained confidence as he spoke. He looked up at Draco and used his free hand to cradle Draco’s jaw, “I love you,” he said roughly. 

Hearing the words he never in million years had thought he would hear from Harry Potter, Draco closed his eyes. He felt tears slipping out onto his cheeks. He took a deep breath to compose himself. Harry’s hand fell away from his face and he felt Harry trying to tug his hand free. Draco opened his eyes to see Harry trying to twist away from him.

“I’m sorry . . . sorry, didn’t mean to . . . sorry . . . upset you,” Harry tried harder to pull away but Draco wouldn’t let go of his hand. 

“No Harry, you stupid berk! I’m not upset. I’m . . . I’m a bit overwhelmed actually,” now it was Draco’s turn to hold Harry’s face and look him in the eyes. “I don’t know how to explain. I never thought . . . every day, I keep thinking you’re going to wake up and think ‘What the fuck am I doing with Malfoy?’ and then you’ll be gone.” Draco pulled Harry close to him and pushed his face into Harry’s neck, wetting him with his tears. “We shouldn’t work,” he whispered into Harry’s neck.

Harry’s arms tightened around him, “Now who’s being a stupid berk?” Harry threaded his fingers through Draco’s hair and pulled his head back, so their lips could meet. Harry rubbed his lips softly over Draco’s. “Does this mean, you, uh . . . you love me too?” Harry asked his question against Draco’s mouth.

“Oh Harry! I do love you. Have for a long while now,” Draco pressed frantic kisses to Harry’s lips, his arms tight around Harry’s neck. “Let’s go home and I’ll show you how much.” 

“I like the idea of that!” Harry said with a grin. “Let’s go home!”


End file.
